The Apple of my Eye: Little Rebels
by Petchricor
Summary: "But-but I'm not gay!" ""It wouldn't actually mean anything, geez kid. Think of it as a one-night-stand."


******So, here it is. The full sex scene from part three... *bright red* it's my first one ever written so go easy one me...enjoy...?**

* * *

"Wh-what?" Robin stuttered uncontrollably as X backed him against the wall, an arm beside his head as he leaned in. After finishing his toast X had voiced the idea of satisfying his itch to rebel with sex and Robin had nearly choked on his own toast. He had gotten to his feet and X now had him backed up against the wall blushing like an embarrassed schoolgirl and looked completely serious with the suggestion. "But-but I'm not gay!" X shrugged at the protest.

"Neither am I," he admitted. "But that's why it's called rebellion." Robin stared up at X unblinkingly, not sure what to think of his completely calm response. "It wouldn't actually _mean_ anything, geez kid. Think of it as a one-night-stand, almost like an experiment in a way, and no emotion involved. It's just for kicks." Robin continued to stare up as X and luckily enough the other teen let him think it over. It wouldn't actually mean anything he said, it was just going to be for kicks and that was it? Robin couldn't help the smirk that came over him as he blushed even deeper red.

"Let's do it." X grinned right back at the boy wonder.

"Brilliant." X ripped his mask off and his mouth was instantly at his neck, bitting down hard to get a gasp in response as he nibbled a crossed his skin with his hands trailing up his sides. X reached a hand up blindly to Robin's face and removed his mask with ease and tossed it to rest on the floor with his own. He looked up at Robin's eyes and got a smirk. Robin put a hand up between them and over his lips with a serious look.

"Just don't kiss me, that's my one rule." X shrugged it off and went right back to biting his neck and Robin let out a small groan, though it sounded forced. X hummed thoughtfully and backed up just enough to take Robin's cape and shirt off, running a hand along his bare chest and got him to shiver in response to the touch. He grabbed Robin's hand and lead him forward and toward his room, Robin looking more hesitant but didn't stop him from leading him. Robin grunted as he was twirled around and thrown onto the bed, the door being shut with X's foot.

"Let's start this up, ay wonder boy?" Robin blushed furiously as X tossed his shirt away and crawled on top of him. "Little birdie's nervous. I wonder-" X froze suddenly and craned his neck around to look at Robin. "Hey, bird boy, is this your, ya know, first time?" Robin looked down and swallowed. "I see." Robin gasped as he bit down and licked his collarbone, fingers messing with the rim of his pants. "Ya know, your boots are extremely in the way."

"I notice," Robin tried his best not to groan out the sentence and kicked his boots off. X chuckled against his skin and left ghost-like kissed across Robin's chest as he gently laid him down on his back, his own boots being kicked off and onto the ground. Robin decided to turn the tables on this biting game and got X's ear in-between his front teeth, tugging a bit. X shivered at this and Robin's teeth released when he realized X didn't have his pants on and he was working on removing his.

"Come on kid, relax. This won't go easy on you if you're this tense the whole time," he whispered sweetly in his ear and Robin shivered, his body going oddly calm at the words and his pants fell quietly to the ground. "See, easy peasy. Now, do that thing again, the ear thing." Robin couldn't help but smirk at the words and took his ear in his teeth again, nibbling on it and tugging on it. X let out a very soft moan at the feeling and shivered. "Ah~ Nice teeth there, kid." He almost sounded nervous and he lay Robin down flatly and bit into his neck.

"Ah~" Robin gasped at the feeling and tensed, X stopped and nuzzled him. Robin took a deep breath and relaxed again as X kissed all over his chest, shivering at the tender kisses being given to him. X licked up to his collarbone and raised his head to look down at the boy underneath him. He hummed thoughtfully and nuzzled his chin gently.

"Zach," he said quietly, Robin blinked in surprise. "I figured that if we were going to fuck, you might as well know my name." Robin nodded slowly and took his chance to bite into X's neck, making him squeak in surprise and Robin grinned at the noise he had gotten and it just grew when he saw how bright red X had become. Robin hesitated but came close to X's ear.

"Richard," he whispered. "Tell anyone else and I'll tie you to a post, then burn you." X snickered and played with the rim of his boxers, making Robin shiver again and he knew he was rock hard beneath them. "Don't even, you're hard for me to jackass." X laughed at for a moment before taking them off and biting into Robin's neck again as he removed his own. Robin gritted his teeth to hold in a moan as X suckled on his skin.

"I'm a little hurt there, Richard. Holding it in? It's a shame." Why did he have to have such a great sex voice? Robin let the moan through and X smirked, hand trailing down his chest. Robin let out a loud gasp and tensed as X took him in his hand and squeezed. Robin sputtered at the sensations rolling through him. "Hey now, easy. Remember?" Robin tried to relax but X's hand around his dick wasn't helping him do so. "Just roll with the punches."

"This is sex not the goddamn battlefield," Robin grumbled, his chest rumbling with the deep tones. X snickered because, despite what he had just said, Robin had relaxed at the words and didn't even try to repress a groan as X ran his hand along him and bit down on his neck again, suckling on the spot. "Zach~" X shivered when Robin moaned his name and kicked all along his throat, biting down hard enough to leave hickies all over it.

"Careful kid, you might make me cum before I have to with that angelic voice of yours." Robin shivered at the comment and gasped as the pressure on his dick increased. Robin supported himself on his elbows and raised his head to bite onto X's neck for a change. X moaned and lowered his head a bit, leaning it over to give him room as he nibbled all across it, biting down at his collarbone hard enough to live a large mark. X moaned loudly at that.

"It's not just my voice that I can use again you," Robin purred deeply against X's skin. X's hormones went off the charts at that comment and gave a strong, but not too strong, tug on the dick in his hand. Robin cried out and panted heavily as the orgasm hit him, his senses going haywire. X nuzzled his neck and gave it a light kiss, then another until he was kissing along the line of his jaw. Robin's eyes closed and he found himself enjoying the tender touch, having never experienced anything like it before.

Robin's eyes opened and he saw X staring at him with is face inches from his own, neither one dared move from the position. He had trusted him with his name and he had even trusted him with his own virginity, Robin didn't know he could trust anyone like that and the thought brought a blush to his face. X leaned in only about half an inch, as if questioning something, and Robin read it loud and clear. He paused, not moving at all for a long moment before grabbing the back of X's head and yanking him forward for a lip bruising kiss.

X responded instantly, hands resting on Robin's bare hips and pulling him onto his lap as they kissed. Robin gripped X's hair and tugged a bit, getting a groan in response and a tongue licking his lips. Robin's face heated up and he opened his mouth, both moaning in tune at the feeling of each other's tongue. Robin pulled back and X followed suit, both panting from the activity. Robin stared at X and he stared back as they both started to catch their breath, it was as if they suddenly released the position they were in and what they where doing and had done and in a flash whatever boundaries had been set disappeared.

X shoved Robin back down on the bed, mouth on his yet again, and their hands were all over each other without hesitation and X gasped when Robin's left hand found its way to his member, he groaned and Robin bit into his neck hard and suckled on it. X moaned as he felt Robin's hand on him and his teeth against the skin on his neck, loving both sensations.

"Richard~" Robin shivered at his name being said like that and his grip tightened along with his teeth and X cried out just as he had with his own orgasm, both shivering at the feeling of the white liquid covering Robin's stomach. X sat up and Robin joined him, both going to nuzzled each other gently and they shared a soft kiss. "I think some rest in in order. Mind staying here for the night? I could use the company." Robin blushed and smiled.

"That…actually sounds nice," Robin said with a smile. X smiled back. "But we might wanna change the sheets first." X laughed loudly at that and shook his head. Getting up and grabbing an extra sheet from the closet. Robin got up and watched as he tossed it over and tucked it in along with another. Robin chuckled and they laid down, X pulling the blanket over them.

"So, wonder boy," X said with a smile, both lying face to face with each other. "Was that good for a first time?" Robin smiled back and nuzzled X, letting the older teen wrap his arms around him and hold him close, enjoying the feeling of his hands running gently through his sweat covered hair.

"Yes, it was. Thank you," Robin whispered and they both closed their eyes and feel into a deep sleep, enjoying each other's company until the sun rose in the morning.

* * *

**And that's a wrap!  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
